


Christmas break

by Liyah_Ayerst



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: D/s relationship, Dom!Sidney, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sub!Geno, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyah_Ayerst/pseuds/Liyah_Ayerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Geno start their Christmas break off with a win, and when they get back home they can finally relax and focus on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas break

Geno was practically vibrating in the seat beside Sid, his fidgeting only getting worse as they left the rink. Riding high off their victory, Geno had only given himself a cursory scrub down in the showers until Sid has chastised him gently. He had slowed down then, but only enough to keep an eye on Sid, wanting to get out the same time he did. The warm hand Sid placed on his shoulder helped calm him enough to get dressed but now it seemed the ride home was uneventful enough to let Geno get caught back up and unable to keep from squirming.

They were both quiet, but their anticipation hung heavy in the air. It would be days before they had to practice or leave for games; their longest break since the season started and everyone was looking forward to the rest. Moreso Sid and Geno because of what this break meant for them and being able to get back to the quiet of their home, away from the responsibilities of the team to focus on what they needed. Sid wanted to reach over, rest of hand on Geno’s knee or thigh to quiet some of his nervous energy but knew they would barely make it home if he did.

Geno’s relieved sigh as they pulled into the driveway made Sid smile. After shutting off the car, he cupped the back of Geno’s head and felt him relax immediately. “I want you to go inside and get undressed. Fold your clothes and wait for me. I’ll be in shortly.” Geno quickly obeyed, and Sid watched him go inside before gathering their things and following. He left their bags in the living room and stripped down to just his slacks. He detoured into the kitchen to cut up some fruit and grab them both a bottle of water. He stood in front of the door to the study and listened, wanting to hear if Geno was ready and at hearing nothing he took a steadying breath.

When he opened the door he couldn’t help but groan at the sight. Geno knelt on the thick rug in front of the fireplace, knees slightly spread and hands clasped together behind his back. When Sid came in the room Geno tiled his head back, showing off his bare neck and begging with his whole body. “Good boy, you listened so well.” He walked over to the bookshelf and opened a wooden box, carefully taking out the leather collar from inside. He held it between his hand to warm the leather but didn’t want to keep Geno waiting too long. Or himself either for that matter. His body was thrumming at the desire to see it on him again. Sid put it on carefully, making sure it wasn’t too tight before closing the buckle. Geno sagged against him as soon as it was secured around his throat, rubbing his face against Sid’s hip as the collar’s weight settled.

“Missed it…”

“I know you did, baby.” Sid ran his fingers through Geno’s hair, then down his neck and shoulder feeling a bit of warmth there from the fire. “We won’t wait so long again next time I promise.” He let Geno rest against him for a moment longer, then held him steady by the shoulder as he stepped back. Geno returned to his previous position, eyes on Sid’s stomach as he waited for further instruction. Sid had toyed with the idea of putting Geno in his cock cage, but Geno was half hard already and Sid wanted tonight to be relaxing, didn’t want any restraints on him or to push him too far. Instead, he picked the food back up and sat down on one end of the couch, calling Geno to kneel between his legs.

Geno did with a grateful whine, his shoulders pushing Sid’s legs a bit wider in his eagerness to be as close as possible. Sid scratched at his head again before smiling and squeezing him briefly with his thighs. “Hungry?” Geno nodded, mouth opening and eyes sliding half shut. Sid fed him a grape, rested his thumb against Geno’s closed lips as he chewed. When his mouth opened again to ask for more Sid let his thumb slip in. The tip of Geno’s thumb flicked against it briefly, eyes shining as he grinned up at him.

Sid tsked softly but continued to feed him. His free hand strayed at he did; tracing the lines of Geno’s face, massaging his shoulders and arms, kissing his hair and breathing him in. He kept Geno gathered in close to him while feeding him a bit more. He wanted to do nothing more than praise him. Tell him how well he had been playing, how strong and beautiful he was moving across the ice, how much it meant to Sid that he could always rely on him. But they learned the hard way that talking about hockey pulled Geno out quicker than anything so he couldn’t speak to him. He had to rely on his touch and his care to tell Geno all of it. And if Geno’s heavy-lidded look and relaxed posture were anything to go by, he was clearly feeling the effects.  
But Geno was getting impatient. So when Sid fed him another strawberry he decided to goad Sid into more. He loved being fed and cared for like this but it wasn’t what he needed now. Geno, having decided he’s eaten enough, flicks out his tongue to lick up the trails of juice running down Sid’s fingers. He kisses his palm and his wrist, chest rumbling as he lets out pleased little murmurs.

“Think you’re going to get away with something, hmm?” Sid laughs softly. He presses his fingertips to Geno’s head, dragging them backwards until he can get a handful of his hair and yanks back. Forcing him into the arch makes the collar press against the skin of Geno’s throat. The sight drags a deep groan out of Sid.

It’s been so long since they’ve been able to play like this that he lets a foolish daydream take over him for a moment. Imagines coming out onto the ice at the beginning of a game and seeing Geno follow wearing his collar. Watching Geno score wearing his collar. Them raising the cup together and everyone watching them knowing what the collar means.

Geno’s impatient whine brings him back and Sid tugs his hair again just because. He pushes Geno’s shoulder back with his knee and when his back is arched the way he wants, Sid leans forward and licks along the top line of the black leather. He grasps at Sid’s arms, fingers tightening every time Sid leaves little nips along his neck and jawline. Sid runs his hands down Geno’s sides, grasping his thighs hard enough to bruise and tugging up until Geno gets the hint.

He clambers onto his lap, trying his best to keep from pulling away from Sid at all and melts against his chest once his knees are settled on the cushion. Now that they were this close, there was no way they could keep from touching and kissing. Sid wouldn’t be able to tease Geno, nor would he be able to deny himself the pleasure of kissing him so he doesn’t correct Geno when he leans in too eagerly. Sid sets the pace, though, controls the tilt of Geno’s head to move him as he pleases. Lets himself indulge by leaving more kisses along his throat and nibbling up to his ear. When Geno tries to reciprocate it earns him a sharp spank that doesn’t punish so much since Geno just tilts his hips back to ask for more.

Sid squeezes instead. Taking handfuls of his glorious ass and massaging them, spreading them open to press a dry finger against his hole. They hadn’t had more than a quick fuck in far too long and Sid couldn’t wait to lay him out and please every inch of Geno’s body until he was bursting with it.

But not tonight.

Tonight Sid just wanted to surround himself with Geno, take in the comfort that he offered and get back the balance that they lost. Then again Sid wouldn’t have much control left if Geno kept rutting up against his belly like that. He pulled back with a hiss, hands moving to Geno’s hips to hold them still as Sid tried to regain his composure. Geno’s lips were red and kiss swollen, eyes wide as he panted, chest heaving as he tried to follow Sid’s lead. Sid immediately began whispering praise, petting at Geno while deliberately avoiding his beautifully hard cock.  
“Good boy, my good boy.” Sid kissed across Geno’s collarbone. “Okay now?” Once Geno nodded, Sid gave him another kiss then patted him twice on the ass. Sid motioned for Geno to stand, talking nonstop as he rearranged himself to lean back against the armrest, one foot on the floor to make room for Geno who he was currently pulling back into his lap. Geno settled in between his legs, long body curled up small, nose tucked up against Sid’s neck. He exhaled hot against Sid’s skin as Sid pulled up his other leg to tangle it between Geno’s. His body was warm from the fire and though they were both thrumming with energy, neither wanted to do anything more than to relax against each other.

It wasn’t until then that Sid realized how badly he needed this. Having Geno curled up against him, safe and warm and content, quieted his anxiousness and he couldn’t help but pull him closer. Geno made a small questioning noise and kissed at Sid’s neck to try and soothe him. Sid chuckled softly and shifted a bit so he could free both his hands to rub Geno’s back.  
“I can’t wait for you to see what I got you for Christmas. I know you’re going to love it.” Geno laughed and pulled back to look at Sid.

“You sure gift is actually for me? Not for you?” Geno wasn’t quite successful in keeping the smile off his face and it made Sid scoff.

“Keep up with that attitude and I won’t give it to you at all.”

“You know you can’t resist spoiling me.” Sid knew he couldn’t deny that, so he chose to pull Geno back down against him instead of replying. Geno made himself comfortable on top of Sid, curling up so his hand could brush against his collar. He smiled to himself, placed a kiss on Sid’s collarbone and let his eyes slide shut. He could feel Sid wrap his arms tighter around him and kiss his temple in return. Sid murmured softly in Russian, his accent still off but pronunciation much better, and there was no way Geno could keep his smile from growing.

“Love you too, Sid.”


End file.
